The present invention relates to a wall mountable assembly which includes an object support part extending from a base part that secures to a wall of a room. The object support part is preferably some type of a bathroom or kitchen accessory such as a towel bar, towel ring, soap dish etc.
Wall mountable kitchen and bathroom accessories such as towel bars, towel rings, soap dishes, paper tissue holders, robe hooks etc. are used in essentially all homes. Typically these accessories have a one-piece rigid construction and are secured to a wall of a room by screws fitted through pre-set openings in the base of the accessory. This method of mounting is relatively simple when fitting the accessory to a wall having a wood or a plaster construction. However, the mounting of the accessory is more difficult when working with a tiled wall surface. The tiles must be drilled to receive the accessory. If the homeowner wishes to remove the accessory from the tile the damage caused by the drilling typically necessitates replacement of the entire piece of tile. This is costly and sometimes not truly effective because it can often be difficult to find an exact match as a replacement tile.
The prior art further includes suction cup mounts for wall hooks. These types of mounts are extremely useful on high gloss surfaces such as those presented by most ceramic tiles. Therefore, a suction cup mount is a very effective way of securing a hook to a ceramic tile. Obviously the hook can be removed and replaced as often as wanted without producing any damage to the mounting surface.
To date however, there is nothing available in the way of a suction cup mount, which will lock against premature release. Furthermore, there is currently nothing available in the way of a suction cup mount, which presents an esthetically appealing appearance for use on high quality wall mounted accessories.
The present invention provides a wall mountable assembly specifically designed for use with high quality kitchen, bathroom and other room accessories with the actual mounting structure of the assembly including covering pieces having both decorative and functional features. Through the use of these covering pieces the assembly can be mounted to a wood or plaster wall using mounting screws which are hidden by the cover pieces. In addition the assembly can be mounted to high luster surfaces such as ceramic tile using a suction cup mount which is locked against inadvertent release by the covering pieces. The covering pieces also hide the suction cup mount.
More specifically, the wall mountable assembly of the present invention comprises a base part and an object support part extending from the base part. The object support part can take many different forms such as for example, a towel ring, a towel bar, a soap dish etc.
The base part comprises a wall attachment member and a cover member which fits over the wall attachment ember. The wall attachment member has an arm which extends through the cover member and which secures by a pivot connection to a cam member at one end of the object support part of the assembly.
In its non-use configuration, the object support parts swings to a position which enables an easy mounting of base part to a supporting wall. After the base part has been fitted to the wall the object support part swings relative to the base part to its in use position. This causes the cam member to move between a loose and a tightened fitting with respect to the cover of the base part. The assembly further includes locking means to releasably lock with the cam member which blocks the cam member from moving away from the tightened fitting. This ensures that the object support part of the assembly stays in its use position.
Preferably the locking means is in the form of a decorative cap which fits over and hides the cam member of the assembly.